homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121215-Relationship Update
17:43:05 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP FAIRYVILLAGE. 17:43:06 Memo is now Secret by CGG 17:43:48 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 17:43:48 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC awakes with a slow start, laying there for a moment and yawning before rising -- 17:44:05 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is more or less standing guard while scanning the area... though he seems tired... -- 17:44:06 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC it's probably unusual that he be so relaxed instead of hopping back into action -- 17:44:32 CGG: If. You. Have. Rested. Long. Enough. We. Need. To. Continue. The. Search. 17:45:20 CCC: Funny, I feel more tired than when I want to sleep 17:46:07 CCC: I talked to Scarlet by the way 17:46:15 CCC: While I wasp in the archives 17:46:21 CGG: Ah. I. See.... One. Moment. Then.... 17:47:00 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to focus his thoughts... and then focuses his powers onto Nyarla... -- 17:47:13 CGG: Any. Difference. In. Thoughts? 17:47:18 CGG: Or. Feelings? 17:47:39 CCC: No, none 17:47:53 CCC: Talking to her wasp...well it caught me off guard 17:48:05 CCC: Surprisingly peaceful 17:48:29 CGG: Hmm.... 17:48:41 CCC: I have expected her to have me grovel in forgiveness, but instead we only talked 17:49:13 CCC: She even gave me advice for my...romantic endeavor 17:49:18 CGG: .... 17:49:33 CGG: And. I. Suddenly. Feel. As. If. It. Is. An. Even. Worse. Idea.... 17:49:54 CCC: Less advice, more of a warning, really 17:50:10 CGG: A. Warning? From. Her? 17:50:41 CCC: We've already established that not even the twinks are wholely 'good' or 'evil' 17:50:58 CCC: As if those are even valid concepts anymore 17:51:20 CGG: ...I. Will. Still. Reserve. Judgement. On. Scarlet. Until. I. See. It. For. Myself.... 17:51:48 CCC: Then I'd actually advise to go looking for it 17:52:33 CCC: Besides, it wasp mostly on the danger of taking that quadrant with Libby 17:52:51 CCC: Which we both know is true, even without Scarlet saying so. 17:52:56 CGG: Yes.... 17:53:42 CGG: So. What. Were. Her. Specific. Warnings? 17:55:04 CCC: She's never satisfied 17:55:12 CCC: She's had a dark rage boiling for aeons 17:55:23 CGG: .... 17:55:31 CCC: She may go overboard here and there 17:55:46 CCC: Always looking for more areas to compete in 17:56:20 CCC: And Aaisha may be threatened if she does go overboard and think that appropriate 17:56:50 CGG: That.... Does. Sound. All. Correct. With. Things. I. Know. Of. Miss. Libby.... 17:56:58 CGG: Even. If. It. Is. Sparse.... 17:56:59 CCC: Though Scarlet's actually taking precautions against the last part 17:57:19 CCC: Yes, it's just like Libby 17:57:26 CCC: I'm not inclined to disbelieve 17:57:47 CCC: We even had our first black encounter 17:57:52 CGG: .... 17:57:58 CGG: I. Do. Not. Need. The. Details.... 17:58:11 CCC: It wasp...cathartic... 17:58:27 CCC: There's not much to say 17:58:34 CCC: We sparred 17:58:36 CCC: I lost 17:58:48 CCC: She's very competitive 17:58:55 CCC: And a sore loser 17:59:02 CGG: I. Thought. You. Said. You. Lost. 17:59:17 CCC: She's very competitive 17:59:37 CCC: She wasp eager for a second challenge to beat me in 17:59:52 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he grins -- 17:59:56 CCC: and I won that one 18:00:05 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG somewhat grimaces... -- 18:00:42 CCC: Heh, I almost thought she'd kill me at first 18:01:05 CCC: A strife is one thing, but she tried to beat me at using Time 18:01:19 CGG: That. Is. Not. Even. Her. Aspect. Though.... 18:01:40 CCC: She had some kind of glove gadget that let her. 18:02:33 CCC: And when it failed against real time powers, she wasp pissed. 18:04:13 CGG: ....And. Then. I. Suppose. The. Rest. Of. The. Details. Are. Ones. I. Really. Should. Not. Need. To. Know.... 18:05:08 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he smirks -- 18:05:32 CGG: That. Smirk. Can. Be. Quite. Annoying. At. Times. Mr. Aesona.... 18:05:40 CGG: Even. As. A. Frog.... 18:06:52 CCC: I'm only detailing her competitiveness 18:07:10 CCC: Even when I purposely pick a challenge biased in my favor 18:07:27 CCC: I know well enough to leave the other stuff out 18:07:38 CGG: Good.... 18:08:20 CCC: I'm tempted to let a few slip only because of your insistence that I don't 18:08:40 CCC: But I'll spare you 18:09:51 CGG: Thank. You. For. That.... I. Have. Had. Enough. Angering. Moments. Already. Just. Talking. With. Miss. Lorcan. To. Bring. Her. Up. To. Speed. On. Certain. Aspects. Of. The. Game. And. The. Twinks.... 18:10:19 CCC: Oh? How is she? 18:10:26 CGG: Annoying. 18:10:37 CCC: Hehe, indubitably 18:11:48 CCC: At least you brought her up to speed 18:11:58 CCC: I offered once, but she declined 18:12:36 CCC: She's...interesting 18:12:48 CCC: Also castiest, which pisses me off pretty good 18:13:15 CGG: Yes. She. Does. Seem. More. Tied. To. The. Concept. Of. Castes. Than. I. Am.... 18:14:10 CCC: More than any of us 18:14:49 CCC: ...I mean, Aaisha may have it somewhere in her 18:14:58 CCC: But she's a fuchsia, I guess 18:15:20 CGG: I. Think. She. Rather. Would. Not. Have. It. In. Her. If. She. Can. Help. It.... 18:15:37 CCC: I know, we had a long talk on it 18:16:48 CCC: Anyway, it's good to see you getting along with the new addition 18:17:10 CGG: It. Was. Hardly. Getting. Along.... Towards. The. End. It. Was. Nothing. But. Insults. 18:17:36 CCC: Wasp it...black? 18:17:41 CGG: .... 18:17:49 CGG: It. Was. Completely. Platonic. 18:17:52 CGG: Honestly. 18:17:58 CGG: I. Would. Not. Even..... 18:18:03 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- 18:18:08 CCC: Just curious 18:18:18 CGG: There. Is. Enough. On. My. Mind. As. It. Is. To. Even. Consider. Yet. Another. Quadrant. 18:18:41 CCC: I mean, it's how my second to last talk with her ended 18:18:48 CCC: ...and she did mention having other prospects 18:19:08 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is clearly uncomfortable with this conversation -- 18:19:56 CGG: Enough. With. This.... We. Need. To. Resume. The. Search. For. Miss. Suproc.... 18:20:41 CGG: And. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Discuss. That. Insolent. Idiotic. Short. Churl. Further. 18:20:53 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC the smirk is back -- 18:21:31 CCC: Clearly you've got it worse than I did 18:21:54 CGG: .... 18:22:04 CGG: Moving. Along. 18:22:07 CCC: But alright, I'll let you stew on those feelings 18:22:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG starts hopping away to continue the search... and stops for a moment -- 18:23:03 CGG: Coming. Or. Do. You. Need. More. Time. To. Rest. And. Smirk? 18:23:47 CCC: I've got my powers so I can make time for that later. 18:24:19 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he follows along, hopping after Serios -- 18:24:23 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC still smirking -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios